Descending Darkness
by Spade111
Summary: The Great Tree of Fenril has been destroyed and everyone is happy. Everyone that is, except for Mawata. Can Mawata fight the darkness or will she willingly join it? READ TO FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

MAWATA'S POV:

I hate them. Hayate. Himeno. Takako. Sasame. Goh. Rin. Mannen. Kae. I hate them all. They leave me alone to suffer by myself. Sure, they're all happy. Why wouldn't they be? Himeno has Hayate, Sasame has Takako, and Mother has Mr. Awayuki. There's no room for me in their perfect lives. Why do I always have to be the one left out of the picture?

After the Great Tree of Fenril had been destroyed and all that drama had been done with, everyone had gone right back to ignoring me again. I hate being alone. Why do I always have to be alone? I mused about this as I sullenly walked home from school.

"Hey! Mawata! Wait up!" The annoying voice of Himeno said piercing my thoughts. Great! Just great! Why was she always bothering me? Finally she caught up to me, Hayate not far behind and said, "Do you want to go to the video arcade with Hayate and me later?"

I forced a smile on my face and said, "No thanks. I've got a lot of homework. I really need to get started on it."

"Oh come on!" Himeno said tugging my arm playfully, annoying me even more. "It'll be a lot of fun! Everyone will be there! Sasame, Goh, Kae, and everbody! Even mom and dad are going!"

Why the hell would I want to go there and be with them or you, for that matter? I was almost tempted to ask her that question, but instead said, "I've really got a lot of work to do and I don't wan tot go to sleep too late. And besides I'm kinda tired."

"Oh," Himeno said hanging her head low and then suddenly cheering up when Hayate laid a hand on her shoulder. "I guess that's alright! See you later then!"

What does she mean she "guesses it's alright"? I watched the pair walk away and decided that I didn't want to go home right away. Instead I walked to the park and sat on one of the many benches and listened to the mournful classical songs I had grown fond of after I stopped listening to Sasame's Word Gate.

Sasame. It still hurt to think about him. That bastard had tricked me, just so that he could prove his love for Takako. I was used… and I still am. I sighed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Dad what would you do if you were me?

"Why are you crying?" I whipped my head up to see a boy around my own age looking at me closely.

"None of your business." I said coldly, wiping away the single tear. "Leave me alone."

"Why? It doesn't look like you want to be left alone." He waited for me to answer but I simply just glared at him, trying to ward him off. Instead he continued, "I know what it feels like. To always be the one ignored by everyone else. I know what it feels like to never quite be able to fit in."

I stared at this kid. Who the hell was he? I certainly didn't recognize his wild black hair or rugged good looks. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're not exactly the friendliest person are you?" He asked more to himself than to me and took a seat beside me. "My name is Kagomaru." He waited for me to give my own name and he laughed aloud when I didn't.

"My name is Mawata." I mumbled softly. "Now leave me alone."

"Fine." The boy said standing up. "I see I'm not going to get anywhere siting here talking to you… But if you ever truly need me, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting for you." With that he turned and walked away and in the blink-of-an-eye he disappeared.

Who was that? What does he mean I'll know where to find him? He didn't even leave an address! And why is he waiting for me? I sighed and decided to just go home. Right about now I just wanted to curl up in my bed and put everything behind me. This day had been too much and homework could wait. Besides, it's not like anyone cares. With those morbid thoughts chasing through my head, I headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mawata Daddy won't be coming home…" _

"_Why not, Mommy? Where's Daddy?" A young Mawata asked. Mrs. Awayuki collapsed into the couch and burst into tears. Mawata had a sinking feeling in her gut and quickly pushed her own emotions aside. "It's okay, Mommy. I'll always be here for you. Don't cry."_

Mawata snapped from her reverie and let out a long sigh. _That's right… No one has ever cared about how I feel. Even after the Great Tree of Fenril was destroyed, they said they would always be with me. They said they loved me and cared about how I felt. They're all liars._

_

* * *

_

I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. The reflection of a girl with long wavy aqua colored hair gazed back at me. Ever since the whole disaster I had grown out my hair, trying to rid myself of all the horrible memories. In truth it hadn't really done anything. Whenever I saw Takako and Sasame together my heart would squeeze and their betrayal kept me from ever trusting them._ Do they enjoy hurting me? It sure seems like it…_

"Join me." A voice whispered in my ear. "You know you want to… I can't guarantee you happiness or love. What I can guarantee is the chance for escape from those around you."

_What the? Who…? _Suddenly the guyI had met before stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He smiled. "I'm a shadow. I keep to the shadows with those who are like me, and together we understand one another, when no one else will. The only reason I came here was to free you. If you only want someone to talk to, then that is fine too."

My heart lurched at his words. They sounded so familiar to those that Sasame had spoken. _But maybe this strange guy will actually understand me…_"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because, I give you a choice. You can embrace the shadows of darkness or you can merely wish me to leave and I will never bother you again. Either way I will comply with your wishes." He responded, sounding sincere.

I stared at him for a moment. Maybe this is what I needed; someone that would understand me. And this time it would be my choice. I wasn't being tricked. No this time I decided if I wanted to or not.

I smiled for the first time in weeks. "I'd love to join you... and the shadows."

* * *

I know this chapter is really short! Next chapter will be better! I promise! Enjoy! And review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

* * *

"Ahh," I said as I stepped out of the shadows. I felt surprisingly refreshed after being around others who understood me. Although the shadows were dark and morbid it was the one place I felt safe.

"I like your new look." Kagomeru said stepping out of the shadows and lifting a piece of my now black with red streaked hair. "Thanks," I said with a smile. It had been weeks since I had actually received a sincere compliment and just by the fact that he said it, delighted me.

I strode over to the mirror to take a better look at myself and almost gasped at the person staring back at me. One of the girls form the shadows, named Mina, had invited me over for a makeover and I had happily let her do as she wished with me. I was glad I had. My lips now wore a coat of dark purple lipstick and my eyes black eye liner with mascara. My hair had been styled so that I had bangs that slanted and partially covered my face, and I now had long ringlets of black hair with the red highlights.

I couldn't help but to smile, this was the exact opposite of who I had pretended to be my whole life. "I'll be sure to thank Mina again." I said.

"Mina's a wonder with doing makeovers. I swear she has some type of special powers, I've never seen some one who can change somebody so dramatically." He smiled and took a seat in one of my chairs. "So when are you going to introduce your family to this new look?"

"I think I'll do it right now." I said turning to him with a smile. He understands me! He even sat down with me and told me his whole story and then listened as I told my own. I'm so glad I decided to join him. I never knew there were so many people like me. "Do you wan t come?"

He smiled and said, "Of course. Do you want to go hang out after that?"

I could feel my heart pound a little faster. Is he asking me on a date? "Sure!" He gave me a brilliant smile and said, "Then let's go!"

He dragged me down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was sitting and eating dinner. When we came in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Well they were mostly staring at me, but I didn't care."

"Mawata?" Mannen asked shocked. Himeno had her mouth dropped open as did Miene, and the rest were looking at me incredulously.

"Mawata what have you done?" My mother stormed.

"Don't you have manners?" I asked them all coldly. "I have a guest here and his name is Kagomeru."

Kagomeru stepped forward and bowed, "Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hayate had his eyes narrowed in Kagomeru's direction and Kagomeru said, "Is it common for a guest to be stared at?" Hayate immediately reddened and began t choke on his food. I tried not to burst out laughing and instead gave a tiny smirk.

After an awkward silence Himeno said, "Well I like your new look! You look really pretty and it suits you."

"Thanks," I said coldly. "Well we'll be off then. Don't worry about how late I get home. Bye then." I said and together we walked away leaving them staring in total disbelief.

As we walked down a sidewalk Kagomeru smiled and said, "I'm guessing that new lok has given you a boost of confidence, huh?"

"I guess so. I'm just tired of being stepped on all the time." He nodded and suddenly a huge shadow crept out of nowhere and slowly approached us. "What the hell is that?"

I looked and saw a flash of fear cross his features. "I don't know what it is. Come on let's get out of here!" We began to turn and run, but the shadow gained speed and caught up with us.

Kagomeru quickly pulled me into his arms as the shadow stretched to block off all escape and then we were swallowed whole.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I hope you enjoy! Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

* * *

_Cold… It's so cold…_I woke up and slowly peeled open my eyes. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy, but I managed to sit myself up and try to orient myself to my startling new surroundings. Unfortunately, it was so dark that I couldn't see anything even if I wanted too. 

"Ughh." I heard a groan from beside me and looked over to see Kagomeru lying on the floor next to me his head in his hands. "I feel sick."

"Tell me about it." I replied, helping him to sit up. "I wonder if this is the inside of that ball that came at us."

"Might be." Kagomeru replied and stood up. "But we've got to find a way out of here. This place is kinda creepy. I've never been to a place so dark."

I felt a shiver go down my spine. He was right. I had never in my life been in such darkness, but at the same time I felt almost comfortable in it. "How are we supposed to get out of here if we can't see anything?"

As if in response to my question, a crack of light interrupted the darkness. Suddenly, the shadows turned into moving hands and before we could respond they had wrapped themselves around our entire torsos.

"What the hell!" Kagomeru said trying to pry off the shadow hands to no avail. Then the hands pushed us forward down pitch black hallways. I felt a strange sensation; as if I were floating or in the ocean.

After a minute the hands stopped and released their hold on us. "Where are you Kagomeru?" I asked, unable to see anything.

"Right here." His voice said from beside me and grabbed my hand. "Oh great! Where are we now?"

"You're in my palace." A voice boomed from all around them. "It would be best to show some respect to the master of shadows."

"Where are you?" I asked calmly.

"Oh yes. I forget you humans can't see without light." Suddenly a dim light filled the room and I had to close my eyes after having grown accustomed to the darkness. When I re-opened my eyes I gasped. "We were in a vast chamber, elaborately decorated with fine carvings and paintings. _I wonder how long it took for some one to paint this… _

"You like it?" The voice asked, drawing my attention away from the room and to the figure sitting on a throne chair in front of it. I gasped as I realized he was only about our age. His hair was pitch black and his skin was pale. His legs were long and without a doubt I knew he was probably a head taller than me. Overall he would have been a class heartbreaker if it weren't for one thing: his eyes. They were black and purple and just like the shadows they consumed all light. _Creepy…_

"My name is Aki, Master of shadows." He said with a slight smile. "And you two are Kagomeru… and Mawata."

"What do you want?" Kagomeru asked nervously, his hands bunched into nervous balls at his side.

Aki smiled and said, "I don't want anything from you. No, no, no." His gaze shifted to mine and I calmly met his gaze. "It's you I would like to talk to. And only you."

As if in response, shadows surrounded Kagomeru and he disappeared in the next instant. "Where did you take him?" I asked getting angry.

"I am only returning him to his home."

Then what do you want with me?" I asked trying not to let my anger show.

"To talk." Aki replied.

"Then talk."

"My, my. Haven't you gotten to be the feisty one." He said with a smile. "A dramatic difference from before I must say." Suddenly another chair appeared across from him and he beckoned me to sit down. I did and waited for him to speak.

"I rule the shadows. You and people like Kagomeru are allowed to access these shadows on my behest. If I wanted I could deny all of you the privilege. However… I wouldn't. I understand the depths of their pain and for some it is the only place of peace they can find." I merely listened to him, saying nothing. He continued, "Those who live in shadows knowingly pledge themselves to them thus pledging themselves to me. My loyal followers and I plan to make this world filled with shadows."

"And what do I have to do with anything in this?" I asked curiously.

"Let me finish," He said, and continued with his story. "Once I had tried to fill this world with shadows, yet it was a failure. One of my most powerful servants had failed to carry out her mission and instead returned back to the light.

"Wait a second!" I said realizing something. "Are you talking about Takako?"

"Yes, I am. You are quick to catch on." He complemented. I ignored his compliment and went into shock. _I thought Takako planned all of that on her own. But if what he is saying is true then… _

"You used me!" I screamed at him, my anger had now reached its apex. "You made Takako play with my heart! You made me hate everyone!"

"No. It was Takako's decision to decide who to choose for her plans. I only gave her the means and directions in which to start the process."

"Which would be the Great Tree of Fenril." I said claming down a bit.

"Yes. I gave her that and the instructions on what was needed to activate Fenril and that was all. But of course I cannot merely place all of the blame on her, I indirectly hurt you and for that I am sorry." Suddenly he stood up, bowed and then grasped my hand while he still bowed; forcing me to look into his eyes. "I know how your heart aches. How you hate everyone, yet I can only grant you a reprieve within the shadows. Please help me. When I first discovered that you were powering the Great Tree of Fenril, I thought nothing of it. But when I took a closer look I realized that you have an incredible amount of dark energy. In order for my plans to work I need to get rid of the leafe knights and you and I are the only one who can do it."

I stared at him. _I have an incredible amount of dark energy… How interesting this is all turning out. Maybe I should give it a go… _I shook my head. _What am I thinking? After Himeno went through all that trouble to help me, I should be grateful! I'm such a monster!_

"I know what you're thinking." Aki said looking deep into my eyes. "Yet if they hadn't tried to save you then darkness would have prevailed. And besides that… They are so quick to forget you."

I ripped my gaze away from his and said. "I don't want to be tricked again. I don't want to be used…"

"I won't force you Mawata. If you'd like I'll leave you alone forever. Just tell me what it is you want."

_What is it I want? What is there for me? No one cares about me… There's nothing holding me back… _Suddenly I looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "Let's do it. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose." As I spoke the darkness seemed to pulsate. "Let's bathe this world in shadows."

Aki smiled leaning forward so that our faces almost touched. "You truly are the queen of the shadows." Before I could respond his mouth closed over mine and the darkness became absolute.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry all for taking so long to update! I've been really lazy lately! Hehe! I'll try updating more frequently from now on! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

* * *

**MAWATA'S POV:**

My body was on fire. The fire was not hot, it was cold. So cold that it took my breath away and brought me down to my knees. For a long moment, I considered the fact that, maybe, possibly, I was dying.

The thought of death did not scare me. In fact, if I was going to die, this was better than what I had imagined; at least I had gotten to choose how my life ended.

But just as suddenly as the fire came, it disappeared—ebbing slowly down my arms and legs until it coalesced into a little pool by my feet. I stared at the puddle, as it writhed in its own private agony. For some reason I felt better. No pain. No anger. No sadness.

Maybe I really had died and finally reached the plateau of peace that is said to come over a person when they die. I sighed and bent to the puddle, reaching my hand out to its surface.

"Don't touch it, Mawata." Aki materialized from the darkness surrounding me, grabbing my hand just as it hovered a mere centimeter from the surface of the puddle and slowly drawing it away.

"Why?" I knew I sounded like a child who could not control their curiosity, but something told me I needed to know the answer—I needed to know exactly what that puddle contained. I turned my eyes towards Aki, and stared into his eyes. They no longer were sucking in the light as they had earlier—in fact, there was no light for them to suck up—we were in complete and total darkness. I did not bother to question why I could suddenly see, I could feel the shadows pulsing in my body, revealing things that had once been hidden to me before.

"This," Aki said, indicating the puddle with a nod of his head, "Is what is called negative residue. It is a conglomeration of emotions and thoughts that have prevented you from reaching peace within your mind and finding love within your heart. Most people," Aki continued, as he pulled out a large flask from out of nowhere and pressed the opening to the edge of the puddle, "Will shed negative residue as time passes or as they experience more intense emotions. However, humans will always have a negative residue no matter how much time passes."

The puddle slowly began to seep into the flask and I stared transfixed, as it flowed with a life of its own. "Why can't I touch it?"

Aki remained silent as the last of the negative residue flowed into the flask. Only until it was capped and sealed, did he bother to answer. "Your negative residue is different Mawata. When you were inside the Great Tree of Fenril, it manipulated your emotions and forced you to recreate all of the negative residue accumulated over the span of your life. Thus the amount of negative residue you had conjured in that short time was several times the amount a normal person accumulates during the entirety of their life span."

I nodded, struggling to follow what he was saying. All my negative emotions from my life had resurfaced during the episode with the Great Tree of Fenril? No wonder I felt worse after the Great Tree of Fenril appeared, then I felt before the appearance of it. Understanding dawned in my mind as I gazed at the writhing emotions in the flask. "You are saying that I could not naturally get rid of the negative residue because I had too much of it? Which is why I have been so miserable this whole time?"

Aki nodded, leaning back on his heels and peering into the flask. "If anyone ever had this much negative residue, they would have surely killed themselves, but Mawata," Aki stated, looking into my eyes as if I were his lover, "You survived. Although You couldn't get rid of the negative residue, you manipulated it. You manipulated something no one else can, Mawata."

For a moment I was flustered. I hadn't done anything of the sort. I had just tried to do things that would make me happy or make me forget. I hadn't done anything so noble or heroic as he made it sound. "I didn't do anything Aki, I-"

"You did! Not only did you fight the negative residue's impulse to kill you, but you got rid of it! All of it! Do you know how amazing you are? How much strength that takes?"

By the end of his impassioned speech my face was beet red and I could no longer meet his eyes. I wanted to hide away. It had been so long since someone had told me I was amazing—that I was special. It took everything I had not to cry with relief. Relief that there were people who could see how hard I was trying to be happy, to steer away from the negative person I so desperately had wanted to become.

"Thank you, Aki." The words came out on a whisper, but I forced myself to lift my head and meet his eyes. "I have been needing to hear that."

Aki laughed and snapped his fingers, the flask with all of my negative emotions disappearing into the shadows. "You're welcome. Don't worry about the flask, I will keep it here, so that they can't come back to you. After all, I need you to be strong."

"So we can fill this world with shadows," I stated, finishing his sentence and smiling. If this is what entering the shadows did for me, imagine what it could do for the world? "So what's the next step?" I could hardly keep the excitement out of my voice. I could help others like me. I could make the world better!

Aki's smile broadened and he extended his hand. "Follow me."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have finally updated this story! All thanks to receiving a random review this past week! Thank you for continuing to read this story! I plan to edit some of the earlier chapters, as there are some grammatical errors that need to be corrected. Please read and review, it helps inspire me to continue writing!


End file.
